Abigail
Abigail is Wendy's twin sister who can be spawned with Abigail's Flower that only Wendy can obtain, as of the Strange New Powers update, and upon Wendy spawning. Abigail will defend Wendy by killing any hostile Mobs that attack her and will help Wendy offensively when she decides to attack. Using Abigail to kill mobs is an effective method to avoid being killed, though Abigail will disappear if she is "killed" by an enemy. Summoning Abigail costs 50 Sanity. Behaviour Upon being dealt damage or when dealing damage, Abigail turns red. If she attacks mobs that spawn in groups such as Spiders or Beefalo, she will aggravate the whole group. While fighting multiple enemies, she has an area-of-effect attack that damages them at a small radius. Abigail can also damage Spider Dens, Beehives, and Killer Beehives. She will not automatically attack anything; mobs have to attack her first or become a threat to Wendy. Abigail follows Wendy until Wendy gets close, at which point she stops and backs away. Abigail can keep up with Wendy as long as she stays off roads and Cobblestones, or doesn't use a Walking Cane. If she uses speed-increasing turf or the cane for extended periods of time, Abigail can lose track of her. She won't wander away; simply backtrack to find her and she will continue to follow. If Wendy intentionally attacks Abigail using the CTRL+Click option, Abigail will sense her as a threat and attempt to attack her. However, Abigail is incapable of doing damage to Wendy. If Wendy enters a cave while Abigail is following, Abigail won't be in the cave. Instead, Wendy will be given another flower to summon Abigail, as the cave is considered a new world. If the player stays in the cave long enough, the flower will charge, and the player can summon Abigail in the cave, at which point she will be there the next time the player enters. If Wendy keeps the flower in her inventory and exits the cave with it, it will stay in her inventory, and if Abigail has been summoned on the surface, she will disappear, and the player will have to summon her again. Tips *Abigail can effectively stun-lock groups of spiders while taking very little damage herself. Using this to your advantage while attack a spider den could be useful. *The player can use healing items on Abigail to bring her health back up after an attack. She will have a sad look when she is near death, so use them on her if enemies are still nearby. *Abigail regenerates health at 1 HP per second and can heal herself to full over time if kept out of combat long enough. *Birds and rabbits will flee before Abigail can attack. Try to flank rabbits running away from Abigail for easy resources. *When hunting a Koalefant or its Winter counterpart, Abigail can help draw its attention. By clicking on the Koalefant while the Attack command shows, Abigail will head to its position and engage it in combat, and after that, the animal will begin "chasing" Abigail. Then, attack the Koalefant. This is very useful because the player doesn't need to craft a ranged weapon or chase the Koalefant into a corner. *Abigail's AoE attack can be used to easily take out beehives so Wendy can make a farm for "a sweet but fleeting treat." Abigail will attack any bees that come out after gathering honey from a bee box. During the day, it takes a little time to kill them all. Use this opportunity to catch more bees with a Bug Net while they are stun-locked by Abigail's attacks, and use them for Bee Mines and more Bee Boxes. If you don't want Abigail to attack the bees, place the Bee Boxes a good distance from camp. *Abigail is twice as strong during dusk as during the day, so waiting for a battle until dusk can be beneficial. She is four time as strong during night, which can come in handy if the player has a light source. *If you keep Beefalo in a fenced area near your main camp, you may want to place them farther away than usual. Beefalo in heat attack anything that comes near them; Abigail may get too close during mating season, causing the Beefalo to attack and destroy the fence, kill Abigail, or die to Abigail's attacks. *A good way to spawn Abigail is using a Fleshy Bulb to plant a Lureplant, as it can be killed and placed over and over again to spawn Abigail. Trivia *Kevin has revealed that Abigail is jealous of Chester, and she used to kill Chester. This feature was removed in the Doorway to Adventure Update. *As of the Strange New Powers update, Abigail can be used to easily kill Tentacles. She will attack any Tentacles that try to attack Wendy, and will not be hurt by any Tentacle attacks. It is unclear if this is intended, or if it is a bug, but it appears to be a bug, since there is no (apparent) reason for this occurring. *Before the Strange New Powers update, Abigail used to appear during the night (disappearing at day) at least once every 3 nights, but this was changed to her current method of spawning. Since Abigail no longer despawns at day, she can be around the player for extended periods of time. As a result, her ghostly voice was made much more quiet. *Abigail's default damage is actually 20 in the lua files, and it is halved during daytime due to the light, rather than growing stronger at dusk. *It was said by Kevin during a live stream that Abigail died under mysterious circumstances. Possibly because her name didn't start with a W. *Summoning Abigail used to cost 25 sanity, but as of the A Moderatley Friendly Update, the cost had doubled to 50. Gallery 2013-04-08_00001.jpg|Abigail during the day Abigail_fighting_spiders.png|Abigail has an attack that damages all enemies near her abigail.jpg|Abigail at low health File:Abigail is beaten.png|Abigail showing the hurt animation after being hit by Killer Bees File:Abigail attacking the player unintentionally.jpg|Abigail hurting Wendy unintentionally in the old versions of Don't Starve File:Wendy not sleeping because Abigail is around.jpg|Wendy is unable to sleep while Abigail is near. abigail 2.PNG|The Console allows the player to spawn more than one Abigail. Abigailwithothercharacter.png|It also allows to spawn Abigail while playing as other characters. Category:Monsters Category:Light Sources Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Followers